Amnesia
by Alice O'flynn
Summary: Haruhi wakes up in the hospital, unable to remember her first year of highschool. Not only is her father in the hospital room with her, but there are also six people she doesn't know, but seem to know her. What will happen? This is based off the Anime
1. Chapter 1

**I do not, and never will own Ouran Highschool Host Club**

My head…. Hurt. The pain cut sharply through me. How long had I been unconscious? I wondered. I could tell I had been out for a while. I wasn't fully conscious yet, but I was getting there. I could hear what was going on around me, and I could think. I couldn't move though, not yet. I could feel warmth radiating from people's bodies. From what I could tell, there were several people in the room. Even though I could hear, feel, and think, there was one big thing I couldn't do, and that was remember. Well, not everything. I could remember up to my Middle School graduation. Everything since then was a blank.

I took inventory of my body, I could feel someone holding my hand. I could feel the needles, and machinery that was connected to me. And I could feel pain, pain that engulfed my entire body. What could have happened to me? I wondered.

"Will she be alright?" I heard my father's warn voice beside me, as he squeezed my hand. His hands were as they always were, strong, and warm, but his voice wasn't. His voice sounded wrong, it should have been bubbly, and flamboyant, like always. The last time I had heard his voice so worn, was when my mother died.

"The Doctors don't know yet. They've done what they can. But they can't yet tell if there is any lasting damage." A cool, calm voice said from my other side. The voice sounded so familiar, but I couldn't quite remember. There was something in his voice, hidden by his cool tone, an emotion that I couldn't place. When I heard him speak, my heart stuttered. I could hear it on the heart monitor, and felt embarrassed when I realized that everyone in the room could hear it as well.

"Can't they do more? It's a hospital, for crying out loud, they should be able to fix her right away." Another familiar voice said. Sounding quite idiotic. Why would he assume that just because I was in a hospital, the doctors could magically fix me. I felt sad when I thought about how I should remember him, I should remember everyone in the room with me. I knew I should, but I couldn't. They knew me, very well, but I didn't know them anymore.

"That's not how it works, Tamaki," The calm voice said, giving a name to the idiot who spoke.

"Haru-chan will be alright, won't she?" A small voice said. He sounded like a young child, but I could tell, whether from instinct, or… I don't know what, that he was older than he seemed.

"Yeah," A stronger voice said, a counterpart to the smaller voice.

"The Ootori family doctors are the best, so they have to fix her, right?" A mischievous sounding, yet kind voice said.

"Even if they are the best, it doesn't mean anything." Another mischievous voice said. He sounded similar to the boy who spoke before him, but there was something different about him. Instead of sounding kind, he sounded frustrated, even angry. And I could easily tell that they were not the same person.

When each of the boys talked, I got an overwhelming feeling of sadness. I should remember these people. We must have been very close. I searched my memory, but I was hitting a wall. I couldn't remember anything past my graduation. I felt a tear travel down my face.

"My sweet little girl is crying, Mamma, fix it." Tamaki said.

"Stop calling me Mamma," The calm voice said in a harsh tone.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, help. Kyoya's so mean." Tamaki said, giving a name to the calm voice. When I heard his name, my heart stuttered again.

"Interesting…" I heard Kyoya mutter, when my heartbeat became irregular yet again.

"It's your fault boss," I heard the mischievous voices chime together. They must have been the two that Tamaki addressed. But I didn't know which one was which. I was filing the names away, hoping that they could help me remember. I knew that was probably a stupid hope, but I couldn't stop myself from hoping anyway. After Hikaru and Kaoru talked, Tamaki started blabbering like an idiot.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan," The small voice said. "Stop egging Tama-chan on. You should make up, kay?" The noise increased after the small voice spoke.

"Mitzkuni, you're making it worse." The strong voice said to the small one.

"Mori-Senpai is right, Honey, you shouldn't get in the middle of this." Kyoya said, giving names to the final two.

"Please be quiet, all of you, we are in a hospital after all." My father said, and I heard the boys in the room loudly agree. All the noise was hurting my head.

I wanted to… Needed to remember the people who surrounded me. Not remembering was causing me more emotional pain than I could handle. It was worse than the physical pain.

I heard a ringing in my ears, the sound was making my sensitive head hurt. But as the ringing increased, I could feel control return to my body. I started moving slowly at first, only moving my fingers, and toes. I could hear the sound around me increase, as the people in the room felt a need to comment on how I had started to move. Once I felt in complete control of my body, I opened my eyes. Only slightly at first, but I was soon able to open my eyes fully. The light was painful, but I knew I could manage. When my eyes opened completely, I saw seven pairs of eyes staring at me.

"Haru-Chan," Honey yelled, he looked as small as his voice had sounded, but there was still a maturity in his features. I winced at the loud sound. I raised my hand to my head involuntarily.

"Where am I?" I asked, though I knew the question was stupid. I had heard them talking about this being a hospital. As well as felt all the tubes connected to me.

"You're at one of my family's hospitals, Haruhi." Kyoya said. Now for the important question.

"Why am I here?" I asked bluntly. What could have happened to me?

"You don't remember?" Kyoya asked, staring at me.

"Not exactly," I said, with a wince. I knew I should remember, but everything was just under the surface, and I couldn't reach it.

"You were being driven home from school, by one of my family's drivers. The car was hit. You suffered serious injuries." Kyoya said, and I stared at him. There was something in his eyes, that matched the mysterious tone of his voice. I could almost call this worry, but having him worry about me seemed wrong. "Haruhi, do you remember us?" He asked the one question that I really didn't want to answer. He really was brilliant, being being able to figure out the one thing I didn't want to talk about.

"Why are you asking my precious daughter such a stupid question?" Tamaki asked, sounding outraged, and taking the attention off of me. And although I was glad that I didn't need to answer anymore, I was annoyed that this teenage boy called me his daugher. Especially when my father was right next to me.

"Don't call me your daughter." I told the blonde, angrily.

"Look, Tono has made her angry." One of the two mischievous boys said. I wasn't sure if it was Hikaru, or Kaoru, and because they were identical twins, it made it even harder to tell.

"He sound have learned by now not to call her that." The boy's twin said. So that idiot had called me his daughter before?

It broke my heart, knowing them. Which was worse than the physical pain. Because at least there was medication to help me through the physical pain. There was nothing to help with the emotional pain. Tears started running down my face, as I memorized the faces of the boys who were gathered around me. How close to them was I? And how much did they really care about me? It was obviously a lot. And I cared quite a bit for them as well. I started tearing up.

"Don't cry, Haru-chan, Tama-chan didn't mean anything by it." Honey said, noticing my tears.

"That's not why I'm crying." I told the small boy, wiping my eyes.

"Why are you crying then?"

"No reason."

"I'm sorry I upset you." Tamaki said, sitting in the corner… Growing Mushrooms?!

"You didn't upset me." I said, giving him a small smile, which seemed to get him out of the corner.

"Are you in pain?" Kyoya asked. I nodded, before I could think enough to stop myself. "Do you need more pain medication?" He was looking at the hospital chart, and looked very much like a doctor in that moment. But I knew he wasn't. He was just a high school student.

"No, I' alright. I don't think it will help much." I said, but he didn't look convinced.

"You don't have to be brave, Haruhi."

"I'm alright, I can deal with it."

"Haruhi, you don't need to lie. We're here to help you." My father said, looking me in the eyes. Why were they pushing me to get more pain medication. I didn't need it. That wasn't really the main cause of pain. I saw worry, and sadness in my father's eyes, which caused me to cry even more. I didn't like seeing him worried, or sad.

"I'm not lying, I can get through this. I don't need any special attention." I said, through my tears, knowing no one would believe me.

"What's wrong, Haruhi?" Honey asked, coming up on my other side, and taking my left hand into his hands. "You're not acting like yourself. Are you hurting a lot?"

"I'm alright,"

"I agree with Honey-Senpai, something's off with Haruhi. She's acting different." Tamaki said.

"What's wrong with Haruhi?" The twins asked, and I was getting annoyed.

"Nothing….." My irritation showing in my voice.

"She hasn't acted like this in a while…" My father said, though it seemed more like he was thinking aloud, not meaning to speak.

"Acting what way? I'm acting normal." I was blatantly lying, I didn't even know what 'normal was for me anymore.

"No, you're not, Haruhi." Kyoya came to my bedside. "Look me in the eyes." He said, firmly. I stared into his eyes, or at least tried to. But as I was trying to stare into his eyes, the attempt to focus made me dizzy, and I had to look away.

"I'm sorry, it's just hard to concentrate." I told him, and he marked something down on the hospital chart.

"Haruhi, do you remember what year it is?"

"Um…. I'm not sure…."

"Do you remember us?"

"I know your names."

"But do you remember us?" He wasn't going to let me off the hook that easy. And I knew it would be hard for me to lie to him. I had to tell him the truth.

"I want to….." I felt horrible for not remembering them. "I'm so sorry."


	2. Tamaki

**I do not, and never will own Ouran High School Host Club**

I still couldn't remember everything by the time I left the hospital. Kyoya, whose family happened to own the hospital didn't want me to leave so soon, saying that I may still need medical attention. In spite of Kyoya's opinion on the matter, I went home. My father insisted he could take care of me. Which I went along with, since I didn't like staying in the hospital. I still felt broken, though, not being able to remember a year of my life.

When I got home, I went straight to my room. I wanted to be alone for a little while. I sat on my bed, looking around the room. It looked like I remembered. But there were a few things that differed. The one I noticed first was a picture of me with Tamaki, Mori, Honey, Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru. We all looked happy together. It made me sad, I wanted to remember. I started crying as I looked at all the boys' smile. They looked so happy in the picture, just like I did, so different than how I had been since I woke up. When my dad heard me crying, he came rushing into my room.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked, hugging me.

"I don't know what to do, Daddy. I can't remember. It hurts." I said, and he hugged me tighter.

"What hurts?"

"Not remembering the people I was closest to, the people who care so much about me."

"It will be alright baby." He told me.

He didn't let me make dinner that night, he said it may be too much for me. He made me lay down on my bed, so that I wouldn't exert myself. I was weak, and my head still hurt, but he didn't have to baby me this much. For dinner he ordered sushi, which we ate in my room, since he still wouldn't let me get up. It was annoying, but I knew that he wanted to make sure I was a hundred percent alright, so I didn't mind that much.

I awoke the next morning, wanting to get up, and do something. My father was still asleep, as he usually was this early. I walked into the kitchen, and started making breakfast. My dad woke up when he smelled breakfast.

"You should be resting, you didn't have to make breakfast." My father said, when he saw me cooking, and I could see in his eyes that he was contemplating taking over for me. Which I didn't want.

"I wanted to. I'm perfectly alright. I just wanted to be doing something." I told him, but I could see that he didn't want to let it go. Thankfully, the food was done before he would have tried to take over. And we sat down to breakfast. Once we had finished eating, I returned to my room, on my father's request. It was only about five minutes after I returned to my room, and I heard my cell phone ring. When did I get a cell phone? I wondered, as I picked up the ringing phone.

"Hello," I said into the device.

"Haruhi!" Was the enthusiastic reply, I pulled the phone away from my ear, as Tamaki screamed into it.

"Hello Tamaki," I said calmly, as I put the phone back next to my ear. "What's up?"

"We're all hanging out, and we want you to hang out with us."

"Who's all hanging out?"

"The Host club: Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey and Mori, Kyoya, and myself." Tamaki said. My heart skipped a beat when I heard Kyoya was going to be there. Why was my heart reacting so oddly? "We're hanging out at my estate. Do you want to come, I'll pick you up."

"Sure, when would you pick me up?" I said, I wanted to get out of the house. I also wanted to get to know these people better. The people who I had spent my forgotten year with. I wanted to be the Haruhi they knew.

"Right now, I'm outside your apartment." He said, and quickly hung up. He was already here, waiting for me, before asking. For some reason I got the feeling that he would have tried to make me hang out with them, even if I didn't agree at first. But I didn't mind that.

"Dad, I'm going to hang out with the Host club," I told my father, as I was heading to the door.

"But how will I know that you'll be okay?" He asked, still concerned for me.

"Kyoya will be there, he will call you if anything happens." I told him, which seemed to make it alright. So I was able to leave. As Tamaki said, he was right outside the apartment. When I left the house I noticed that the weather was very gloomy, and I hoped that there wouldn't be a storm.

"We're going to stop at one of your commoner coffee shops, I want to get everyone what you commoners call donuts." Tamaki said, and I just rolled my eyes. When we stopped by the coffee shop, Tamaki insisted that I come in. It had started raining, and I strongly protested, but he insisted. "Since we're in here, might as well get some coffee." Tamaki said, annoying me a bit.

"But won't the others be waiting for us?" I asked, trying to get us to leave as soon as possible.

"They can wait," He said with a smile, gesturing for me to sit at one of the booths, as he went up to get us coffee, and buy donuts for everyone. The first sound of thunder, and flash of lightning happened when he was waiting for our coffee. I ducked under the table, and curled in on myself. The feeling of dread paralyzed me. I'm pretty sure Tamaki didn't even notice the thunder until we were heading back. When he did, he dropped the coffee, and headed towards me.

"Haruhi," Tamaki exclaimed, before he kneeled down next to me. "Haruhi, it's alright. You don't need to be afraid. You're not alone. You don't need to be alone." He said, it almost seemed like he had done this before. He got down next to me to say this, and put his hand out for me. I was terrified, I just wanted to shrink away. "I'm here," I threw myself into him, hugging him tightly. He covered my ears for me, and I closed my eyes shut. I could no longer hear the thunder. It all happened in a few seconds. When our bodies collided, my memories rushed back to me. It was like a light bulb lighting up in a dark room. The effect of this was too much for me. Way too much. My eyes started to overflow, tears rushed down my face. I moved my hands to my ears, and he let go of my head. I could feel him pick me up, and start to carry me.

He carried me back to the car, and I could feel him placing me in the car. The car started up, and drove away at good speed. Tamaki put his hand on my arm, and I looked up at him. He started mouthing words.

"It's alright, the music is all the way up, you can't hear the thunder." I read his lips, and removed my hands from my ears. The music was really loud, blocking out the sound of everything else. All the windows were blacked out as well. Tamaki held his arms out to me, and I hugged him back. He was very sweet to me, and one of my best friends. I was so happy that I could remember him. Soon the car stopped, and we stayed in the car only a little while, before Tamaki got a text on his cell phone.

"It's alright, the storm has stopped for now." He told me, and I nodded. He got out of the car first, and offered me a hand. I took it, and got out. As we were walking towards the house, I stayed very close to Tamaki, afraid that the storm could start up again at any moment. The other members of the host club came to meet us. I could see the surprise on their faces of how close I was to Tamaki. Well, surprise on most of their faces, but there was something different on Kyoya's face. He almost looked angry. We got inside before anyone started talking.


	3. Honey and Mori

**I do not, and never will own Ouran High school host club**

"Why is Haruhi here?" I heard one of the twins whisper to Tamaki.

"I can hear you," I said, bringing his attention to me. "Also, he called me up. Said we were all going to hang out. But if you don't want me here, I can leave." I said to him, and he raised his eyebrow at me.

"No, we don't want to leave, we're just surprised that your father let you out of the house. How are you feeling?"

"My father let me leave when I told him that Kyoya would call him if anything happened to me." I said, making eye contact with Kyoya when I said that. "Also, I'm feeling really good, thank you for asking. I really think my father is babying me too much." I said, although I was still very weak, and my whole body was sore. I hated being babied. Kyoya seemed to be staring at me. His eyes bore into mine, making me blush.

"Haruhi is so cute when she blushes." One of the twins said, and he smiled mischievously.

"Haruhi is cute." His twin agreed. They both came beside me, picking me up, and twirling me in a circle. So much that my head started to hurt.

"Please stop," I said to them, but they didn't listen.

"Mori-Senpai, help me." I called out, and he came to my rescue, talking me out of the twin's hands. When Mori picked me up, another light bulb lit up in the dark room. And I was able to remember Mori. Mori put me down again, and I put my hand up to my head, involuntarily, in pain.

"We're sorry Haruhi," Hikaru said… Wait, how was I able to tell the difference between him and his brother?

"We didn't mean to hurt you." Kaoru added.

"It's alright, Kaoru, Hikaru." I started. "Please don't do it again." When I said their names, two more light bulbs flashed on in the dark room.

"Are you alright, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked me.

"I will be. I'm just a bit dizzy." I said.

"You should lay down then, here, on the couch."

"Thank you," I replied to him, laying down.

"Do you need to go home?"

"I'm alright, I just need to rest." I said with a smile. I closed my eyes, and curled up into myself. I half dozed off to sleep, but I was still aware about what was going on around me. And I could hear them talking about me.

"Someone should take her home." Kyoya said to the others.

"We'll do it," Honey said, in his childlike way. "Won't we Takashi."

"Yeah," Was his reply.

I felt Mori pick me up, and start to carry me. It seemed like other people went along with it. I guess that's the power that Kyoya had. People would go along with anything he said. He seemed to have all the power in this group. I started moving around when I was set down in the car. Waking up completely.

"Haru-chan, Are you feeling better?" He asked me, with a big smile on his face.

"Yes, thank you." I said with a smile. But then I noticed that the storm had started back, and started cowering just a little.

"It will be alright, Haru-chan, I'll protect you from the storm. I'll even let you hold Usa-Chan." Honey said, handing me his precious bunny. It made me feel better, and when I looked into the bunny's eyes, another light bulb flashed on in the dark room. There was now only one light left. I had most of my memories back.

"Thank you, Honey Senpai." I told him, with a big smile, holding Usa-chan tightly.


	4. Kyoya

**I do not, and will never own Ouran Highschool Host Club**

 _ **Sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you have liked this story. And especially that you will like this final chapter. Also, I forgot to add in the title that Haruhi also remembered Hikaru and Kaoru. Thank you all for reading this story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

It was about a month before I could return to school. I was annoyed that I still didn't remember part of my past. Even more annoyed when the boys realized I remembered everyone of them, well, everyone but Kyoya. They became their old selves again, around me. But Kyoya stayed distant. And it hurt me to see him avoiding me. Though I couldn't blame him. I could still tell, though, that he was keeping a careful watch on me. Watching me from the shadows. Which, although I didn't think I needed it, it was probably helpful. Because I was still weak, and my head was still very sensitive.

I was glad when I returned to school, so that I would have a chance to occupy my mind with something that wasn't that forgotten piece of my past. The part that had been haunting me since I forgot it. But even with the distraction of school, it didn't take my mind off the piece of my past that was nagging at me.

Once the school day was over, i went to the host club, but Kyoya didn't let me take designators. Trying to say that I was too weak. But I went along with it. Ending up going to the library to read. But I couldn't concentrate on my reading. I couldn't concentrate on anything except the puzzle that was Kyoya to me. Why was he avoiding me, exactly? And what was our relationship before the accident? That was what I wondered about.

I returned to the host club room, unable to concentrate on anything except Kyoya. By the time I got back there, the room had been cleaned up, and most everyone left. I was tired, it had been a long day at school. And I really didn't want to go home. I just wanted everything to be normal again. And it wasn't that way at home. It wasn't like that at school either. And it frustrated me beyond belief.

When I got into the room, I lost track of what I was thinking. My mind seemed to be foggy. I ended up sitting down in the room, and putting my head in my hands. I was so confused. I didn't really want to do anything but stay here. The last place where I could believe I was close to normal. I wanted to stay there as long as it took for me to be normal again. I was frantically searching my mind, hoping to force myself to remember. But I still couldn't.

I didn't even know that Kyoya was in the room, until I heard his sigh, from the other side of the room. When I heard him sigh, I became acutely aware of his presence. I felt him walking towards me. Heard his every footstep, which my heart kept pace to. My heart was very active whenever I was around Kyoya, very irregular. I listened to his footsteps getting closer to me, and felt an odd mixture of emotions. I couldn't really put words to them.

I could tell when Kyoya stopped walking, but I kept my head in my hands. i didn't want to look up at him. I didn't want him to see my confused emotion. But I couldn't help but sigh myself.

"Are you alright, haruhi?" He asked, worry coloring his voice.

"I don't know. I'm tired, I'm not sure I can walk home." I said, my voice showing my exhaustion.

"I'll drive you home then."

"I don't want to give you trouble."

"It will be no trouble."

"Why can't I just stay here? Why do I have to leave?"

"Because I won't let you. It's not a good idea to stay here all by yourself."

"If you say so, but I don't want to go home."

"Then I won't take you home, if that's what you wish, He said, helping me off the floor. I still didn't look into his eyes. He called his car, and walked me out to the front of the school. As soon as the car drove up, he helped me into it. I started falling asleep as we were driving. But I didn't fall completely asleep. I was still partially conscious. Once my eyes were closed, I could tell that Kyoya thought I was asleep, but he started stroking my short hair.

"I know you still might not remember yet. And no matter if you never remember me like you used to. I will always love you." He whispered to me. When I heard this, my heart did somersaults. I loved him too. There was no other explanation for how my heart was reacting. Since I was not qutie asleep yet. I snuggled into him, laying my head on his shoulder. I could hear his breath hitch, he hadn't expected me to be awake. The final, and brightest light bulb lit up, illuminating the entire room. I had the entirety of my memory back. Nothing was left for me to worry about. I smiled, happy to finally be restored to who I was before the accident. I was finally back to normal.

"I love you too." I whispered back to him.


End file.
